Through A Dragon's Eyes
by BookLvr Inu
Summary: Kanti and her brother Leo find a silver stone in the forest to later find out it's a dragon egg! It would be more simple for other people, but Kanti's blind. Eldest spoilers.


Chapter 1

"Kanti! Where are you!"

That was Kanti's older brother Leo. Kanti got lost again in the forest. This wasn't because she was a child. She was 14. She knew her way well through the forest. It's because she was blind. She always was, most likely always will be. Kanti tried to feel her way towards her brother's voice but then her hand felt something smooth.

"Leo! I'm over here! And I found something interesting!" She called to his direction. She heard footsteps running towards her.

"What did you find now?" he asked.

"Could you tell me what it is?"

She heard him sigh. "It's a rock."

"What kind of rock? What does it look like?"

"Uh...silverish and it has a crack on the side."

"It doesn't feel like normal rocks.," she stated.

"Well, we have to get back to town before they close the gates." He started walking but Kanti didn't move.

He turned around. "Don't tell me you're taking that with you." She nodded. "It feels special." she replied. "You think everything is special." he said.

Kanti just blinked. "Come on then." Kanti smiled. Another victory for her.

They started walking towards Teirm. They have a little house there they're parents had when they were alive. They both died a long time ago. Leo had to raise Kanti himself and was proud of his sister.

She had dark blonde hair that went down mid back. She looked like other girls but her eyes. She had blind eyes. Her eyes were blue, always bright and kind, but they didn't allow her to see. Leo always said to himself that if he could change that he would.

No one else seemed to notice. Leo had to help her around and worked for money, which he hunted meat to sell. That's why they were in the forest.

They finally made it back to they're home. It had two rooms, one was where they slept and the other was where they made food and such. "I think we should go to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day." said Kanti.

Leo also knew something else. She was a seer. She could see into the future if she wanted to. He didn't say anything because no one should know that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Leo said. He and Kanti went to bed and Leo fell asleep. But Kanti couldn't sleep. So she got out of bed and felt around for the door. Then she went to the table seat next to the fireplace. She had placed the rock there. She picked it up and cradled it with her fingers, feeling it's strange yet comforting warmth. 'What is it about this rock?' she thought. Then Kanti heard a crack. She heard another and another. She put down the rock onto the table and called, "Leo! Wake up!"

She heard his footsteps and something that copiously sounded like,' But I just fell to sleep," and "Why me!'. Then the footsteps stopped. "What the hell?" He whispered so Kanti had to strain her ears to hear it. "What is it brother? Please tell me!"

"It's a dragon hatchling." he replied, his voice soft and stunned. _'It's a dragon! I thought they all died! The stone was an egg!'_ Kanti looked to where the stone, now a dragon, was. _'IT must be silver like it's egg'_ she thought. She started reaching for it. "Kanti, I don't think that's safe." She heard Leo warn. But she didn't listen. She felt it's scales for a brief moment but then she was shocked. Kanti was thrown out of the chair and she heard her brother run towards her and help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kanti didn't respond. She wasn't. She was seeing many scenes flying past her eyes.

She saw two men fighting. She heard what they were yelling at each other. "You can't be! If you were, you wouldn't serve Gallabrix!" One of them shouted. He was really injured. The other one laughed. He was covered in red armor. "It wasn't my choice. He made me and Thorn swear my allegiance to him in the ancient language." "But you can fight him Murtagh! I know you're stronger than that!" The man named Murtagh said. "It's too late to do anything about it Eragon. And besides, no one's life is more important to me than mine or Thorn's." Kanti now noticed the dragons fighting each other in the air. "Traitor!" Eragon yelled. "And now little brother, I shall take my inheritage." Murtagh took Eragon's sword and the red dragon flew over to him and Murtagh climbed on and both of them flew off. She tried to have the man Eragon still in focus but she saw only Murtagh fly. Then he turned around and it looked like he saw her and he said something she didn't understand and she felt pain as mind began to spin rapidly.

"Kanti! Kanti!" She opened her eyes to see something blurred. _'Who were they?_' her mind was yelling. "Are you okay?" She turned to where the voice was and she saw her brother. He was kneeling in front of her. He looked exactly as he said she looked. Her eyes started to water up and she hugged Leo.

"Kanti are you--" "I can see!" She yelled. He pulled away from her hug and looked at her eyes. Then he smiled. "You can?" She nodded. He jumped up and looked at the dragon. "Did you do this?" He asked. The dragon tilted his head slightly and then sort of nodded.

He turned to Kanti and sighed. "It may have done this but we can't keep it." Kanti looked stunned. "Why not?" She asked. "It would put us in danger." "Only if we aren't careful. I will be careful." "But if the guards find out---" "We can run away! We could probably go somewhere that is free of the Empire!" " I don't think there is a place the Empire as yet to claim!" Kanti looked at the dragon. It stared back at her. _'It's so beautiful'_ She thought. It was silver like she thought it was when she was blind. It was very little and had a strange aura surrounding it.

Then she looked down at her hands and saw a mark that looked like a star. '_ The rider's mark'_ Kanti thought. _' Like in the legend of the riders...'_ "But I've heard that there's a rider that is out there and isn't controlled of the Empire! Remember the bounty for him?" She said angrily. "But he's a rider!" Leo protested. "I am one to now." "What do you mean? You can't be a rider!" She showed the mark on her hand. "Remember. This is the mark on a rider's hand. The dragon MUST of chosen me." Kanti said slowly. Leo looked at the dragon, which was still looking at Kanti, and then back at her and sighed. "Fine, we'll keep it for as long as we can." He said.

"We should give it a name.," announced Kanti. Leo sighed. "We have to know if it's a girl or boy first." Leo said. "I think it's a guy." "Well, what are you going to name it?" "Turin!" said Kanti excitedly. "That's a perfect name!" "Fine." Leo said. He turned to the dragon. "You are now Turin. But I hope we know what we're getting into." He said. "Don't worry." Kanti said. "It will all end up well."

_**I hope anyone liked it or even read it! Please review!**_**_BooklvrInu_**


End file.
